From WO97/15224, a vacuum cleaner nozzle is known that is equipped with a rim extending along an outer end contour of the inlet for contacting a floor surface area when in an operating position on the floor surface. A portion of the rim is movable between a lowered position for contacting a floor surface or extending close to the floor surface and a lifted position for leaving spacing between the rim portion and the floor surface. A rim operating structure is provided for lifting and lowering the rim portion between the lowered position and the lifted position in a movement stroke of the nozzle over the floor surface in a direction.
The rim operating structure includes a tongue engaging the floor surface. The tongue is pivotably movable in a directions generally parallel to the direction of movement of the nozzle over the floor surface between two positions. The tongue is connected to two rim portions on opposite sides if the inlet end contour for keeping lifted one of the nozzles in a first of the two positions and for keeping lifted the other one of the nozzles in the other of the two positions. Each time, a movement stroke of the nozzle over the floor in a direction opposite to the previous stroke is started, frictional forces between the tongue and the floor surface cause the tongue to be pivoted to the other of the two positions and lifts the other, now leading one of the rim portions to the lifted position. Thus, the rim portions are each time lifted at the start of a stroke in a new direction. This allows larger particles to enter the contour of the outer end of the inlet, while the trailing rim slides over the floor, so that the nozzle does not have to be lifted from the floor and positioned over larger particles to be able to aspirate such larger particles.
From WO01/54555, a similar vacuum cleaner nozzle is known. In this vacuum cleaner nozzle, frictional forces between the rim portions and the floor surface cause the leading rim portion to be lifted from the floor each time when a stroke over the floor in a new directions opposite to the direction of a previous stoke is started.
A disadvantage of such known vacuum cleaner nozzles is that fine dust and other dirt adhering to the floor surface are removed from the floor surface less effectively.